


Up On The Shore

by celestialmonsta (artsySociologist)



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsySociologist/pseuds/celestialmonsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: kaldur's first time on land</p><p>"Kaldur was a simple Shayerian. She helped her mother bake, studied with her friends at the Conservatory of Magic, fended off bullies. It’s what she did as a teenager. What she also did a few weeks ago was save King Arthur of Atlantis’s life. Apparently, that means that Kaldur is no  longer a simple Shayerian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up On The Shore

Kaldur was a simple Shayerian. She helped her mother bake, studied with her friends at the Conservatory of Magic, fended off bullies. It’s what she did as a teenager. What she also did a few weeks ago was save King Arthur of Atlantis’s life. Apparently, that means that Kaldur is no longer a simple Shayerian.

No, according to King Arthur of Atlantis, young Kaldur’ahm of Shayeris, daughter of Sha’lain’a and barely passing her Magical Runes course, is to accompany King Arthur of Atlantis to the surface, regularly, perhaps even live there, as his mentee, and as his friend,

Kaldur is, suffice it to say, excited.

The first person she tells is her mother. Sha’lain’a is in the kitchen when Kaldur bursts through the front door in a rush of bubbles and stray fish. She laughs as Kaldur picks her up by her waist, babbling excitedly about the king’s plans to give her extra credit for her time on land, as well as allowing him to graduate instead of dropping out with the grades she has currently.

“King Arthur says that a hero of my stature need not worry about simple things such as a failing grade in Magical Runes, mother.” is what Kaldur’ahm says when her mother voices her righteous displeasure about Kaldur’s studies being halted.

“My love, you can put off these heroics until after you’ve completed your studies, can you not? Surely the king will be able to continue governing above land as he does alone for another year?”

The second and third people Kaldur tells are Tula and Garth. She waits for them outside the anemone field where they are tutoring young Atlanteans in water manipulation. The children have barely swum away before Garth and Tula are accosting Kaldur with questions of what King Arthur had to say.

“Did he make you a princess?”

“Are you going to have guards now?”

“Does he-”

“Calm, my friends! I wish not to leave you in suspense.”

When she tells them, they cannot hold their joy. Garth gathers her up in a crushing hug as Tula swims in circles around the two, laughing in delight. Kaldur has never felt so happy, nor has she ever thought anyone could be this proud of her. She promises to do her best.

Stepping onto land has been something that she talked up to herself constantly, but only having need to visit land briefly to rescue a distressed beached animal that she heard while swimming past leaves Kaldur wholely unprepared from the reality that is living above water. Not only is there no wave for her to push through to move, she is lighter, and yet stronger on land than she is in the water.

Her skin, usually sensitive to even the slightest change in composition back home, is hardened and thick. She does not see the need for shoes, even, as even being the weakest part of her body, the soles of her feet are much harder than the concrete that she stands upon.

Her gills, although more common to the wide variety of biracial individuals in Shayeris than compared to Atlantis, are as big a hope on land as she had hoped they would be. The itch and urge to drag her nails down the sensitive flaps of skin running from the base of her neck up towards her jawline is not something she had anticipated, though. The dry air is too much for her to handle, and she finds herself making good use of the water bottle that she was gifted by a kind red themed archer.

Being on Land is different It’s dry, and frightening, and she hasn’t heard a single word that was being exchanged between King Arthur and a Mr. Oliver Prince about herself and the kind archer. She hopes she is not expected to respond.

She hopes she is not expected to return home anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at naturalhairallura where you can yell at me for posting 2 new fics that aren't updates to batgender or watch my slow descent into university hell


End file.
